LUPUS
by Yuusaki Kuchiki
Summary: Kenapa dia masih bisa tersenyum meski dia divonis mati oleh dokter? Jika aku yang divonis mati, mungkin aku sudah menyalahkan Tuhan atas apa yang menimpaku. Pair : NaruHina. -HIATUS-
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Hai. Ini fic Yuu yang ke-12. Pair kali ini NaruHina. Yah, dikit-dikit Yuu bisa lepas dari ShikaTema. Dulu Yuu nggak bisa bikin fic dengan pair selain mereka. Daripada nggak jelas gini, langsung aja deh.**

**Enjoy!**

**PROLOG**

Aku selalu melihat gadis berambut biru itu setiap sore. Setiap sore, dia pasti akan duduk di bangku taman yang terletak di depan air mancur, tak lupa sebuah buku biru muda kecil dan pena berwarna hitam yang selalu dibawanya. Setiap sore pula aku melihat dia menulis dibuku biru muda itu dengan tatapan sendu. Seakan-akan hidupnya akan berakhir esok hari. Aku ingin sekali menyapanya. Tapi aku takut dia akan berlari dan tidak akan kembali lagi kemari. Yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah memandangnya dari kejauhan.

Hari ini aku kembali melihatnya duduk di bangku taman. Baju terusan bermotif bunga-bunga cerah yang dia pakai membuatnya kelihatan manis. Pandangan matanya lebih sendu daripada sebelumnya. Tanpa berpikir lebih jauh lagi, aku berjalan menghampirinya. Aku tak mau menjadi seorang pengecut. Aku akan menghampirinya, meskipun aku tak bisa melihatnya lagi. Tinggal satu langkah lagi aku akan menggapainya, saat tiba-tiba dia menengadahkan kepalanya.

Aku gelagapan. Tapi bukan Uzumaki Naruto namanya bila tidak bisa menguasai keadaan.

"Eh, hai. Namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Boleh aku duduk di sebelahmu?" tanyaku sesopan mungkin. Kulihat senyum tipis tersungging dibibirnya sebelum akhirnya dia mengangguk dan bergeser sedikit ke kanan.

Aku langsung duduk disebelahnya. Kulirik seseorang disebelahku, ia sudah tenggelam lagi di dalam tulisannya. Ingin sekali aku merebut buku biru muda itu dan membacanya dengan perlahan. Setelah hampir lima menit berjalan dalam kesunyian, aku memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Siapa namamu?" tanyaku sambil menghadapkan badanku ke arahnya. Dia menoleh, "Hinata. Namaku Hyuuga Hinata." jawabnya, sambil kembali sibuk dengan tulisannya. Oh Tuhan, suaranya lembut sekali. Aku baru mendengar suara seindah ini.

Aku terpana cukup lama sampai sebuah bola sepak menghantam kepalaku.

"Aduh!" teriakku dan dengan reflek memegangi kepalaku. Hinata menoleh, aku bisa melihat dia tersenyum tipis.

"Ah, maaf. Itu bola kami." ujar salah seorang anak lelaki berambut hitam yang aku taksir berusia sekitar 10 tahun. Sambil menundukkan badannya, dia menerima bola yang aku berikan. "Sekali lagi, maaf karena menganggu kalian pacaran." ucap anak itu dengan polos.

Sontak perkataannya membuat pipiku merah. Kulirik Hinata, pipinya juga memerah. Anak itu lalu berlari kearah teman-temannya. Aku dan Hinata kembali tenggelam dalam pikiran kami masing-masing.

"Eh, apa yang sedang kau tulis?"

"Puisi."

"Puisi? Kau suka menulis puisi?"

"Hanya dalam puisi aku dapat mengungkapkan isi hatiku." jawabnya dengan wajah memerah. Aku rasa dia ini tipe wanita yang pemalu.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengungkapkan isi hatimu kepada seseorang?"

"Itu… a–aku tidak bisa."

"Kenapa?"

"A–aku sudah terbiasa memendamnya sendiri." jawabnya terbata-bata.

Tanpa sadar kupandangi dia dengan tatapan iba. Aku mengerti perasaannya, sejak kecil aku sudah kehilangan kedua orang tuaku, dan aku tak punya sanak saudara. Tanpa sadar aku menggenggam tangan kirinya, membuatnya kelihatan ketakutan dan berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari genggamanku.

"Aku tak akan menyakitimu. Aku hanya ingin kita berdua berteman. Aku mau mendengarkan semua beban di hatimu." ucapku dengan sedikit bergetar. Entah kenapa, aku ingin mengenalnya lebih jauh. Aku ingin menjadi orang yang dipercaya olehnya.

Mendengar perkataanku, sontak kedua pipinya memerah. Aku tersenyum hangat kearahnya. Aku lalu melepaskan kedua tangannya, dan tanpa kuduga, dia menyodorkan buku biru muda kecil itu kehadapanku.

"Apa ini?" tanyaku heran.

"Kau… mau mendengarkan semua beban dihatiku, kan?" ucapnya dengan wajah tertunduk dan tertutupi rambut panjangnya.

Aku mengambil buku biru muda kecil itu dengan perasaan campur aduk. Dengan perasaan penasaran bercambur senang, aku membuka halaman pertama buku itu.

_**Apa arti kehidupan?**_

_**Aku tak bisa menikmatinya…**_

_**Aku ingin terus hidup…**_

_**Tapi apakah aku sanggup?**_

_**Bagaimana bila esok hari aku tidak terbangun?**_

Aku tertegun memandang perkataan yang tercoret di buku biru muda kecil itu. Kenapa dia kehilangan harapan untuk hidup? Kenapa dia putus asa begini? Apa dia mengira bahwa esok dia akan mati? Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan terus berkecamuk dibenakku. Aku menatapnya dengan ekspresi tercengang, yang dibalas dengan tatapan sendu dari wajahnya.

"Itulah mengapa aku tak suka menceritakannya pada orang lain. Kau pasti terkejut, bukan?"

"A–Aku…" aku tak sanggup berkata-kata. Dia mengambil buku biru muda kecil itu dari tangan kananku dan menyimpannya di dalam tasnya.

"Maaf, aku tak bisa mengungkapkan isi hatiku padamu." jawabnya pelan. Tangan kanannya membelai burung gereja yang baru saja hinggap ditangan kirinya. Aku menundukkan kepalaku.

"Tidak. Aku tetap ingin mendengarkan semua isi hatimu." jawabku tegas. Ekspresinya berubah menjadi sedikit riang.

"Kau… keras kepala." ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Pandangannya tak lepas dari burung gereja yang bertengger manis di tangan kirinya. Burung itu melihatnya dengan tatapan seakan ingin tahu. Hinata lalu mengambil biji-bijian dari sebuah kantung kecil yang dia ambil dari tas birunya. Diberikannya biji-bijian tersebut kepada burung gereja kecil tersebut. Burung gereja kecil itu langsung melahapnya dengan rakus.

"Terserah."

"Kenapa kau ngotot, sih?" tanyanya heran. Aku bisa merasakan perubahan pada nada bicaranya, terdengar lebih riang.

"Aku hanya tidak suka melihat orang pesimis akan takdirnya." jawabku jujur. Hinata kembali tersenyum tipis.

"Aku tidak pesimis. Semua orang pasti akan mati, kan? Tapi aku berbeda. Aku hanya punya waktu sebentar lagi." ucapnya. Aku tersentak. Apa yang sebenarnya yang sedang dibicarakan gadis ini?

"Hanya punya waktu sebentar lagi?" ulangku. Hinata mengangguk pelan.

"Kenapa kau menulis seakan-akan kau akan mati besok?" tanyaku dingin.

"Aku… divonis mati, oleh dokter." jawabnya pelan, seakan mengatakan hal yang sangat tabu untuk dikatakan.

"Dokter bukanlah Tuhan!" teriakku dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Hinata cukup terkejut dengan reaksiku. Apa reaksiku berlebihan?

"Dokter bukanlah Tuhan." ulangku lirih. Tak kusangka, Hinata malah tersenyum mendengar perkataanku.

"Dokter memang bukanlah Tuhan, tapi mereka adalah orang-orang ahli. Aku tidak menyalahkan mereka yang memvonisku mati." jawabnya lembut, "Meski aku tahu umurku tidak panjang lagi, aku tidak pernah menyalahkan siapa-siapa. Itulah yang dinamakan… takdir."

Aku terpana terhadap semua ucapannya. Bagaimana seandainya aku yang divonis mati oleh dokter? Mungkin aku sudah menyalahkan dokter itu dan mengatakan bahwa dia salah mendiagnosa. Tapi gadis yang duduk dihadapanku ini cukup tegar menghadapi takdirnya. Dia bahkan tidak terlihat sakit. Setelah cukup lama terdiam, aku kembali menemukan kata-kata untuk dibicarakan.

"Hey, Hinata,"

"Hm?"

"Kau sakit apa?"

"Lupus."

"Lupus?" ulangku. Hinata hanya mengangguk. Aku bahkan tak tahu penyakit itu.

"Naruto, aku harus pulang sekarang. Sampai jumpa." ucapnya sambil berdiri dan beranjak pergi. Aku hanya sanggup memandangnya dari kejauhan.

Lupus? Penyakit macam apa itu?

**TBC**

**Kenapa akhir-akhir ini Yuu sering bikin fic angst ya? Gak tau deh.**

**Review, please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Halo. Akhirnya fic ini Yuu apdet juga. Maaf ya, kayaknya Yuu apdetnya lama. –ditimpuk kertas-**

**Akhir kata, read and review, please. :)**

**Warning : AU**

**LUPUS**

Aku termenung sendiri di bangku taman. Dia juga tidak datang lagi hari ini. Aku menyesal sudah bertanya macam-macam kepadanya. Selama tiga hari ini, dia tidak datang untuk menulis puisi. Selama tiga hari ini, aku terus berharap dapat melihat senyumnya kembali. Dan selama tiga hari ini pula, aku berada diantara angan-angan antara melihatnya kembali atau tidak. Aku mengatupkan kedua tanganku di depan dada dan memejamkan mata. Aku berharap keajaiban akan terjadi. Ya Tuhan, aku mohon…

"Kau sedang apa?"

Mendengar suara lembut tersebut, sontak aku membuka mata.

"Ah, kau…"

"Kakak sedang apa?"

Bukan. Bukan dia. Yang berdiri di hadapanku sekarang adalah seorang gadis kecil berambut coklat ekor kuda dan bermata emerald. Tangan kanannya membawa sebuah tas kecil yang aku lirik isinya adalah beberapa tangkai bunga Lily putih kecil.

"Ah, aku hanya sedang melihat awan. Kau sendiri sedang apa, gadis kecil?"

"Apa kakak mau membeli bunga?" tanyanya dengan mata sendu. Aku terpana. Aku pikir bunga-bunga yang ada di tas kecilnya itu untuk ia berikan kepada ibunya.

"Berapa harganya?"

"1 Yen,"

"Ah, aku beli semuanya, gadis kecil."

"Benarkah?" tanyanya dengan wajah berseri-seri. Ia lalu mengambil semua Lily putih yang ada ditasnya dan memberikannya padaku. Aku membalasnya dengan menyerahkan uang 10 Yen.

"Terima kasih, kak." ujarnya seraya membungkukkan badannya. Aku tersenyum melihat tingkahnya. "Boleh kutahu, kenapa kau menjual bunga?" tanyaku pelan.

"Aku menjual bunga untuk membantu meringankan biaya pengobatan ibuku."

"Ibumu sakit apa?"

"Lupus."

Aku tersentak. Mendengar nama penyakit itu membuatku kembali mengingatnya. Gadis kecil di hadapanku tiba-tiba berlari menjauh sambil melambaikan kedua tangannya. Aku memandangnya sampai dia berbelok ke kanan di pertigaan. Aku kembali termenung. Menundukkan kepala sambil memandangi sepuluh tangkai bunga Lily putih yang ada di genggamanku. Aku menghela nafas.

"Kenapa kau terdiam sambil memandangi Lily putih begitu?"

Aku terkejut melihat seorang gadis manis yang kini duduk di sampingku. Rambut biru tuanya berkibar ditiup angin. Sore ini dia mengenakan rok putih panjang dengan baju hangat berwarna biru muda. Ingin sekali aku memeluknya saat itu juga.

"Hinata!" teriakku. Dia hanya menatapku dengan raut wajah heran.

"Kenapa selama tiga hari ini kau tidak kemari?"

"Aku harus menjalani beberapa pemeriksaan." jawabnya sambil tersenyum simpul. Dia lalu melirik bunga Lily putih yang ada di genggaman tanganku. "Untuk apa bunga itu?"

"Oh, tidak. Aku membelinya dari seorang anak kecil."

"Bunga Lily putih yang indah. Naruto, apa kau tahu artinya bunga Lily putih?" tanyanya dengan wajah sendu. Tidak. Aku tidak ingin melihat wajah sendu itu lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu. Apa artinya?"

"Lily putih itu melambangkan cinta sejati yang diliputi duka."

Aku kembali terpana. Aku tak pernah tahu makna sebuah bunga sebelumnya. Dulu aku hanya menganggap bunga sebagai hiasan. Tak pernah kupikirkan apa makna yang terkandung di dalamnya.

Aku kembali memandangi Lily putih dalam genggamanku. Sementara itu, Hinata mulai membuka buku biru muda kecilnya dan menuliskan sesuatu disana. Kupandangi wajah Hinata yang terlihat sendu. Tunggu, apa aku salah melihat? Kenapa pipi Hinata terlihat bengkak? Dan kenapa kulit wajahnya berwarna kemerah-merahan? Aku lalu mengalihkan pandanganku kearah tangan kanan Hinata yang kini sibuk menulis. Tangan kanannya pun berwarna kemerah-merahan.

"Hinata, ada apa dengan kulitmu?" tanyaku. Raut wajah terkejutku sama sekali tak bisa kusembunyikan. Hinata hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapanku.

"Inilah Lupus, Naruto." Jawabnya pelan. Aku merasakan bahwa mataku panas, dan tanpa kusadari, air mataku telah jatuh mendengar perkataannya.

"Apa reaksinya secepat ini?! Hanya dalam tiga hari saja kau sudah seperti ini?! Kenapa?!" tanyaku setengah berteriak. Dia terkejut melihatku. Air mataku yang mengalir deras tidak kuperdulikan. Aku menyesal tidak mengenal dirinya sejak dahulu. Sejak pertama kali aku melihatnya menulis di bangku taman ini. Sejak aku masih melihatnya menulis sambil tersenyum kala itu. Aku tidak mau mengenalnya disaat terakhirnya. Aku tidak mau hadir hanya di akhir hayatnya. Aku tidak mau.

"Reaksinya memang cepat, Naruto. Tahukah kau mengapa aku tidak datang selama tiga hari ini?" Aku menggeleng.

"Bukan karena pemeriksaan yang harus kujalani. Tapi karena matahari. Aku tidak bisa berlama-lama di bawah sinar matahari." jawabnya pelan. Kedua bola matanya kini berkaca-kaca.

Otakku mengolah ucapannya tadi. Sinar matahari? Ya, tiga hari yang lalu sinar matahari memang cukup menyengat. Sementara hari ini langit dihiasi awan hitam tebal.

"Kenapa hanya tiga hari ini saja kau tidak bisa berlama-lama di bawah sinar matahari? Kenapa tidak dihari-hari sebelumnya?" tanyaku dengan nada bicara yang cukup keras. Bisa kulihat dia terluka atas perkataanku.

"Aku divonis dokter sembilan hari yang lalu! Apa kau tahu bahwa ibuku meninggal karena penyakit ini enam bulan yang lalu? Apa kau tahu sebenarnya aku sangat menderita? Apa yang kau tahu tentang penyakit ini?!"

Aku terdiam. Enam bulan yang lalu. Ya, aku ingat sekarang. Tepat enam bulan yang lalu, dia datang ke bangku taman dan menulis dengan raut wajah sendu. Tepat di minggu ke empat bulan Desember. Di sore hari di tengah derasnya salju yang turun, dia menulis dengan wajah yang teramat sendu. Aku heran melihatnya.

Biasanya, dia datang ke bangku taman dengan wajah ceria. Senyum lebar pasti akan selalu terhias di wajahnya. Sesaat di sela-sela kesibukannya menulis, dia pasti mengambil biji-bijian dari tasnya dan menaburkannya di depannya. Tak berapa lama, burung-burung kecil akan menghampirinya, dan dengan lahap mematuki biji-bijian yang ia tabur. Dia akan tertawa lebar melihatnya. Apabila tulisannya sudah selesai, dia akan memandangi burung-burung kecil di hadapannya. Terkadang dia akan meletakkan biji-bijian tersebut di tangan kirinya dan menunggu seekor burung kecil menghampirinya. Dan dia akan membelai burung kecil yang hinggap di tangannya. Biasanya aku hanya bisa melihatnya dari balik pohon sambil tersipu. Manis.

Tapi saat itu wajahnya sendu dan matanya sembab. Dengan pakaian berwarna hitam dia menulis sendiri di bangku taman. Menuliskan huruf demi huruf, kata demi kata, dan kalimat demi kalimat. Tangan mungilnya menulis dengan cepat. Aku hanya bisa memandangnya dengan tatapan heran. Aku ingin tahu apa yang terjadi dengannya.

Ya, tepat di hari itu. Hari dimana dia berhenti tersenyum dan tertawa lebar. Sejak hari itu raut wajahnya selalu sendu. Sampai sekarang.

Hinata kini menangis di hadapanku. Kedua tangannya menutupi wajahnya. Aku tersentak melihatnya. Apa yang tadi kulakukan? Kenapa aku membentaknya? Kini perasaan bersalah meliputiku. Aku lalu mengusap kedua pipiku dan mendekati Hinata. Reflek aku memeluknya dengan kedua lenganku.

"Maaf.." ucapku lirih. Hinata hanya mengangguk pelan. Selama sepuluh menit kami bertahan dengan posisi seperti ini. Aku merasa janggal. Hinata sama sekali tidak bergerak. Apa dia tidur?

"Hinata?" tanyaku sambil mengguncangkan bahu kanannya. Hinata tidak merespon sama sekali.

"Hinata? Hinata?" teriakku panik.

**To be continued**

**Gimana ceritanya? Aneh kah? Kayaknya mereka berdua OOC ya? Maaf ya. Makasih buat yang ngasih review chap 1. Apa chap ini masih kurang panjang? Maaf lagi ya. Akhir kata, review please? :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Halo! Apdet-nya lama ya? Gomen!!! –dihajar reader- Itu emang udah ciri khas Yuu. Apdet sesuai mood. Sekali lagi, gomen!**

**Akhir kata, read and review!**

**Setting : Kalo Canon sih sesudah Shippuuden. Jadi umur mereka sekitar 17 atau 18 taun-an**

**Warning : AU, OOC (mungkin).**

**LUPUS**

Aku memandang pintu kayu itu dengan tatapan sendu. Kuacak-acak rambut kuningku yang basah dengan perasaan tidak karuan. Sudah satu jam lamanya aku menunggunya di tempat ini, di rumah sakit Konoha, di depan ruangan Unit Gawat Darurat. Ya, tepat satu jam sejak aku berlari sambil menggendong Hinata di tengah hujan deras. Satu-satunya hal yang ada di benakku sekarang adalah bagaimana keadaannya. Itu saja. Tapi kenapa waktu malah mempermainkanku? Tuhan, beritahu aku apa yang terjadi…

CKLEK.

Suara pintu yang terbuka membuyarkan lamunanku. Seorang dokter wanita keluar dengan raut wajah kelelahan yang luar biasa. Dengan mata coklatnya, dia memandangku dan mengajakku untuk ikut ke ruangannya. Aku menyeret langkahku ke salah satu ruangan yang tidak jauh dari ruang UGD. Dokter wanita itu lalu mempersilakanku untuk duduk. Aku menyeret pelan kursi itu dan segera duduk. Wajah serius dokter wanita tersebut membuatku membayangkan hal-hal yang tidak-tidak. Satu hal yang paling aku takutkan, dia tidak tertolong.

"Namaku Tsunade. Kalau boleh aku tahu, kau ini siapanya pasien?" tanya dokter wanita itu sambil menelungkupkan kedua tangannya di depan wajahnya.

"Aku temannya." jawabku lemah.

"Oh. Keadaannya memang buruk, tapi tidak parah. Biarkan kami yang menanganinya." Aku mengangguk.

"Dokter, sebenarnya apa itu penyakit lupus?" tanyaku. Dokter itu menghela napas sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Lupus adalah penyakit dimana tubuh akan bekerja berlebihan terhadap rangsangan dari sesuatu yang asing dan membuat terlalu banyak antibodi. Selain itu, antibodi yang dihasilkan malah menyerang sel dan jaringan tubuhnya sendiri, diakibatkan sistem imunitas tubuh ini kehilangan kemampuan untuk membedakan benda asing dan jaringan atau sel tubuh sendiri."

Mataku terbelalak mendengar penjelasan tersebut. "Lalu apa gejalanya?" tanyaku lagi.

"Lupus disebut juga sebagai penyakit seribu wajah. Karena tanda-tanda penyakit ini jarang bisa terdeteksi. Para dokter sulit mendiagnosa karena gejalanya mirip dengan penyakit lain. Sementara itu, penyebabnya khususnya juga belum diketahui sampai sekarang. Tetapi, apabila terdapat bercak merah seperti kupu-kupu di pipinya, orang tersebut sudah positif terkena lupus."

"Apa obatnya?" Aku menatap tajam pada seseorang yang berada di hadapanku. Dokter Tsunade menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Tidak ada obatnya."

Aku terpana. Kututupi wajahku dengan tangan kiriku. Pikiranku serasa kosong, membeku. Yang ada dalam bayanganku kini adalah wajah Hinata. Raut wajah Hinata yang terlihat sendu, dengan senyum tipis yang terlihat sangat dipaksakan. Tidak, aku tidak ingin senyum Hinata pudar sepenuhnya. Aku tidak akan membiarkannya. Tidak akan pernah.

"Dokter! Apa benar-benar tidak ada obatnya?!" teriakku tiba-tiba. Dokter muda itu terlihat terkejut terhadap reaksiku.

"Tidak. Tidak ada obat yang bisa menyembuhkannya. Yang ada hanyalah obat penghilang rasa sakit yang harus diminumnya seumur hidupnya." jawabnya pelan.

Aku segera berdiri dari kursiku dan membungkukkan badan. Dengan hati hampa, aku meraih pegangan pintu dan membukanya pelan. Kumasukkan kedua tanganku ke saku jaketku. Dengan langkah pelan aku kembali ke depan ruangan Unit Gawat Darurat, memandangnya dengan wajah sayu dari sela-sela kaca di pintu. Wajahnya pucat, dan banyak alat bantu kehidupan yang tersambung pada tubuhnya. Aku tak tega melihatnya.

Dengan langkah gontai, aku memilih untuk duduk di ruang tunggu. Kuambil buku biru muda kecil dari saku jaketku. Aku sempat mengambilnya sebelum aku membawa dia kesini. Kubuka halaman demi halaman. Mataku tertuju pada halaman ke empat puluh dua buku biru muda kecil itu. Sebab, hanya ada satu kalimat yang tertulis disana.

**Andai aku dapat pergi menyusul ibuku…**

Gila, dia berharap mati sekarang juga? Kenapa dia tidak berharap akan adanya harapan untuk sembuh? Apa sih yang dipikirkan oleh gadis ini? Kubuka halaman-halaman sebelumnya. Pandanganku terhenti di halaman dua puluh delapan, dimana ia menceritakan sebuah kisah tentang pertemuannya dengan seorang anak lelaki di pinggir sungai.

**15 September XXXX**

Hari ini aku berjalan-jalan di sekitar sungai untuk melihat matahari terbenam. Menurut temanku, matahari terbenam akan terlihat indah sekali dari sini. Aku duduk di tepi sungai sambil menaburkan biji-bijian yang aku bawa. Aku bahagia sekali melihat burung-burung kecil menghampiriku dan makan dengan lahapnya. Tiba-tiba aku menyadari bahwa ada sesosok anak lelaki kecil berambut coklat yang duduk tepat di sampingku. Sepertinya dia berumur 9 tahun. Dia menoleh ke arahku dan tersenyum lebar. Aku pun membalas senyumannya dan mulai bertanya-tanya.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Taro. Kakak sendiri?" Jawabnya riang.

"Hinata. Kau sedang apa disini, Taro?" tanyaku lembut.

"Aku sedang menatap matahari terbenam."

"Kenapa kau sendirian? Kemana orang tuamu?" tanyaku sambil mengerutkan kening.

"Mereka ada di surga." jawabnya polos.

"Ah, maaf. Aku tidak tahu," ucapku gelagapan. Aku takut menyinggung perasaannya. Tetapi di luar dugaanku, Taro tersenyum riang, "Tidak apa-apa. Suatu saat nanti aku akan pergi menyusul mereka."

Aku terdiam. Anak ini sangat tabah. Aku sendiri belum tentu siap kehilangan kedua orang tuaku.

"Taro, kalau boleh aku tahu, mereka meninggal karena apa?"

"Ibuku meninggal saat dia melahirkan aku, sedangkan ayahku meninggal karena kecelakaan mobil saat menuju ke rumah sakit pada hari kelahiranku." jawabnya sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

"Ah, maaf. Aku pasti menyinggung perasaanmu." ucapku cepat-cepat. Taro menggeleng.

"Tidak. Kakak tidak menyinggung perasaanku. Setiap hari aku kemari untuk melihat matahari terbenam. Supaya aku, dapat mengenang kedua orang tuaku yang mengorbankan nyawanya demi diriku. Aku akan berjuang untuk tetap hidup dan memanfaatkan hidupku yang mereka perjuangkan." jawabnya sambil tersenyum lebar. Sinar mentari senja terpantul di wajahnya.

Aku terpana sejenak sebelum akhirnya ikut tersenyum riang.

"Taro, aku akan mengikuti jejakmu. Berjuang untuk tetap hidup dan berusaha memanfaatkan hidup ini dengan baik demi orang lain yang berjuang untuk kita." ujarku mantap. Taro tertawa dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Matahari senja menjadi saksi bisu bagi sumpahku saat itu…

**X~Z**

Naruto terdiam sambil menutup buku biru muda kecil tersebut. Wajahnya terangkat saat menyadari bahwa Dokter Tsunade sudah berada dihadapannya.

"Hinata sudah siuman. Apa kau mau melihatnya?" tanyanya dengan senyum manis di wajahnya.

Aku tak dapat menahan kegembiraanku mendengar berita tersebut. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku segera mengikuti Dokter Tsunade ke ruangan Hinata. Kumasukkan buku biru muda kecil di tanganku ke dalam saku jaketku. Begitu aku masuk, Hinata menatapku dengan mata violetnya.

"Terima kasih." ucapnya lirih.

"Heh?" Keningku berkerut mendengar perkataannya.

"Aku bilang terima kasih." ulangnya dengan wajah merah padam.

"Oh, tidak masalah! Uzumaki Naruto siap membantu!" teriakku sambil tersenyum lebar. Hinata sedikit tertawa. Aku lalu duduk di kursi di samping kiri tempat tidur Hinata.

"Baiklah. Aku tinggal dulu, ya. Kalau ada apa-apa, panggil saja." ucap Dokter Tsunade sambil tersenyum. Aku mengangguk. Dia lalu beranjak keluar ruangan untuk mengurusi pasien lainnya.

Hening. Aku dan Hinata sama-sama tenggelam dalam pikiran kami masing-masing. Suasana tersebut bertahan sekitar sepuluh menit sampai akhirnya suaraku memecah keheningan.

"Hei, Hinata."

"Apa?" jawabnya gugup.

"Apa kau ingat anak kecil yang bernama Taro?" tanyaku langsung. Hinata terlihat agak terkejut saat aku menanyakan akan hal itu.

"Taro? Ah, aku ingat sekarang. Tunggu, kenapa kau tahu tentang Taro?" tanyanya heran. Kutundukkan kepalaku sambil memasukkan tanganku ke saku jaketku. Aku mengambil buku biru muda kecil miliknya dan menyerahkannya padanya. Hinata menerimanya dengan pandangan sayu.

"Maaf, aku membacanya tanpa seizinmu." ucapku lirih. Dia hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Tidak apa-apa." jawabnya kaku.

"Kenapa kau melupakan janjimu pada Taro?"

"Apa?"

"Kau melupakan janjimu untuk memanfaatkan hidup ini dengan baik demi orang yang berjuang untukmu."

Raut wajah Hinata mendadak sedih sebelum akhirnya dia berkata, "Karena tidak ada orang yang berjuang untukku, Naruto."

"Pasti ada orang yang berjuang untukmu."

"Tidak. Ayahku saja tidak peduli padaku. Siapa lagi yang akan berjuang untukku?" Meski Hinata menundukkan kepalanya, aku dapat melihat bulir-bulir mata di pipinya. Tanpa sadar, kedua tanganku meraih dan menggenggam tangan kirinya.

"Aku akan berjuang untukmu." ucapku pasti.

"Jangan bercanda, Naruto."

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh." Hinata menatap kedua mataku dengan ekspresi terkejut. "Aku mohon, berjuanglah untuk tetap hidup,"

"Aku…"

"Demi diriku." sambungku dengan mantap. Wajah Hinata sudah semerah kepiting rebus saat mendengar kata-kata terakhirku. Dipalingkannya wajahnya dari wajahku.

"Ba–Baiklah. A–aku akan mencobanya." ujarnya sambil tetap memalingkan wajahnya.

"Yey! Baguslah."

"Eh– Na–Naruto…"

"Ya?"

"Tolong eh… lepaskan tanganmu." ujarnya lirih. Tiga detik kemudian, aku baru menyadari apa yang sedang kulakukan. Secepat mungkin kulepaskan genggamanku dari tangan kirinya.

"Maaf, Hinata. Aku… tidak sadar. Haha." Aku gelagapan sambil menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal. Sementara Hinata masih tetap memalingkan mukanya. Andai saja Naruto tahu, bahwa Hinata kini tengah tersenyum bahagia…

**To be continued**

**Yah, chapter 3 selesai! Ngomong-ngomong, Yuu gak ngerti sama jalan cerita di chapter ini. –ditimpuk sendal- Kalo kalian nggak ngerti juga, kasih tahu ya. Entar Yuu perbaiki. Alurnya kecepetan ya? Alur nggak kecepetan itu kayak gimana sih? Kasih tahu dong. Makasih buat semua orang yang udah ngereview fic ini dan ngasih info-info.  
**

**Akhir kata, review please?**


End file.
